Ripped planet 1936 (map game)
Scenario In Africa- *Kanem-Bornu Empire, Sultanate of Damagraram, Ethiopian Empire, Kebbi Emirate, Liberia, Sokoto Caliphate and Kingdom of Morocco and are still independent. French Somaliland is slightly bigger than in reality. Spain and Portugal got of lighter than in real life. Portugal's Pink Map plan was accepted by the British. Dafur is still a separate protectorate outside of the Sudan. *The borders of Kanem-Bornu, Damagraram, Kebbi, Sokoto, Egypt, Sudan, Dafour and Morocco ATL borders are more like the OTL precolonial ones than the colonial\post colonial borders. *The Merina Kingdom survived mostly intact in the north of Madagascar as an Italian protectorate. It became Italian in 1895. In Oman and Persia- *Persia's coastline is still part held by Oman. *Persia also still holds part of today's Turkmenistan, Pakistan and Afghanistan. *Whilst the Sultanate of Muscat and Oman is still a strong British allies, it did not become a British protectorate. In the USA- *The Gadsden Purchase went ahead, but the land became became the State of Gadsden, not part of Arizona as in real life. *The USA was too busy kicking Mexico to get involved seriously in WW1, so the war dragged on for an extra year, causing more economic and material loss in Europe. *The Great Depression, 1927 stock market crash and Dust Bowl went out of control due to miss chronic management. All points of divergence went crappie and always went for the worst option. The 1935.0 Army coup, 1935-1936 civil war and the 1935.5 break up of the USA completely f**ked up the nation and disrupted the world economy. FDR is president of Greater New York state. In Mexico- *The USA interfered a lot more in Mexico's modern history. They totally screwed up the the Cristero War\Cristero Rebellion (1926–29), Mexican Revolution in 1920 and The War of the Reform. America had, and until its breakup, still did support - While Walker's Republics of Sonora and Baja California, along with the Republic of Yucatán, Republic of Chiapas and Republic of the Rio Grande. The economy is ruined by war and the collapse of the USA. In Canada- *Calgary, Alberta; Regina, Saskatchewan; Brandon, Manitoba; and Minnesota's Iron Range were torn apart by both the amped up Great Depression and the collapse of the USA leading to the birth of the Prairie SSR. The Prairie SSR is not economically recovering, nor is Canada either. In Europe- *The USA was too busy kicking Mexico to get involved seriously in WW1, so the war dragged on for an extra year, causing more economic and material loss in Europe. *Denmark and the Netherlands joined the Triple Entente in the last few weeks of the ATL 1st World War. *France annexed the Saarland after WW1 and the Rhenish Republic formed with French help in 1923. *Savoy and Nice are autonomous with in France. *Europe suffered really badly during the Great Depression. *Macedonia is an independent nation (as of 1913), but Greece, Bulgaria and Yugoslavia are trying undermine it with the intent to annex it. *Bavaria, Baden and Wurttemberg became independent democracies in the chaos of the early 1930s, but Nazi are extremely strong in Bavaria, especially after Hitler became its Fuhrer in 1934. *Northern Germany is also overrun by Nazis, especially after Martin Bormann became Fuhrer in 1933. *Albert Speer is making many political gains in Baden. *Venice and Naples are very close allies of Italy, but have not actually joined it. All 3v of them are run by fascists. In China- *The Warlord Era was more clear cut and less complex. *They stuck to the Sino-Russian borders set in the OTL Treaty of Nerchinsk of 1689, until the ATL Bolsheviks conquered the disputed lands of China between 1918 and 1924. * In the USSR- *They stuck to the Sino-Russian borders set in the OTL Treaty of Nerchinsk of 1689, until the ATL Bolsheviks conquered the disputed lands of China between 1918 and 1924. *Belorussia SSR, Bukhora SSR, Anzob SSR, Tashkent SSR, Kiva SSR, Litgale SSR and Ukraine SSR are Soviet puppet sates, not full members of the USSR. *The West props up the failing Menshevik state of Transcaucasia. Turkey props up the equally week Azeri Democratic Republic. In Latin America- *Diplomacy is more successful than war after Spain and Portugal are booted, so the borders are mostly the same as they were about 100 years earlier. Things finally began to heat up as the both the Argentine–Chilean naval arms race and South American dreadnought race occur between Argentina, Brazil and Chile and resolves themselves as they did in reality. The Chaco War of 1932–1935 has also occurred and ended as in real life. In Oceania- *The French explorer Louis de Bougainville arrived at Bougainville island in 1768. France first claimed it in 1812 and annexed it in 1880. In Afghanistan and Kashmir Asia- In Antarctica- *No change. . Rules *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section. *'Please stay active!' Check back at least every two days! *If you do not play at least ten turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! *'STAY PLAUSIBLE!' *One turn each day. One day = six months in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *'The mods control non-player states and colonies.' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *'PLEASE! PUT A BULLET POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!' *'HAVE FUN!' #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game War algorithm #The table of war factors (for map games) Technical note You need to have played a map game on any wiki before taking France, Great Britain, Germany, USSR, Japan, New-CSA or the Remnant USA. Mods #Mod- Didcot1 (talk) 00:46, May 11, 2017 (UTC) #Deputy mod- :Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? 01:04, May 11, 2017 (UTC) #3rd mod- #Map maker- Didcot1 (talk) 00:46, May 11, 2017 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- :Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? 01:04, May 11, 2017 (UTC) #3rd map maker- Start date When we get seven players and the construction is over. Map . Independent nations, their protectorates and their vassals *Remnant USA **Alaska **Hawaii **Cuba **Puerto Rico **Panama Canal Zone **Philippines **Guam *Liberia *Federal Republic of Carolina *Republic of Greater New York **Federal Republic of New England *Appalachian Republic *Neo-Confederation **Oklahoma Territory *Federation of Greater Texas **Republic of the Rio Grande *Republic of Colorado *Republic Montana-Wyoming *Federation of Great Lakes *Federation of Great Plains **Missouri-East Kansas Federation *Wisconsin Republic *Cascadian Federation *Greater California **Republic of Baja California *Republic of Arizona **Republic of Sonora **Republic of Gadsden *Theocracy of Mormon Deseret *Republic of Yucatán *Republic of Chiapas *Panamá *Federal México *Cristero México *Guatemala *Honduras *El Salvador *Nicaragua *Costa Rica *Venezuela *Colombia *Ecuador *Peru *Brazil *Chile Didcot1 (talk) 00:57, May 11, 2017 (UTC) *Argentina *Uruguay *Paraguay *Bolivia *Dominican Republic *Haiti *Menshevik state of Transcaucasia *USSR **Tanu Tuva SSR **Alti SSR **Outer Manchuria SSR **Bukorah SSR **Kiva SSR **Anzob SSR **Belorussian SSR **Ukrainian SSR **Litgale SSR **Tashkent SSR *Mongolia *Basmachi North Turkmenistan *Basmachi East Kazakhstan *Xibei San Ma warlord *Yunan warlord *Guangxi warlord *Shanxi warlord *Mengjing warlord *Xinjiang Bronwyn the 2nd (talk) 16:09, May 11, 2017 (UTC) *Tibet *Kuomintang Republic of China **Sichuan clique **Fengtian clique *Maoist Communist China *Japan *Kokand Emirate *Balkh *Kunduz *Badakshan *Kabulestan *Siam *Persia *Kanem-Bornu Empier *Sultanate of Damagraram *Sokoto Caliphate *Kingdom of Morocco *Ethiopia *Turkey **Azeri Democratic Republic *Greece *Bulgaria *Macedonia *Romania *Free City of Danzig *Czechoslovakia *Austria *Hungary *Yugoslavia :Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? 01:04, May 11, 2017 (UTC) *Albania *SwitzerlandAluminium bronze hair time? (talk) 01:41, May 11, 2017 (UTC) **LiechtensteinAluminium bronze hair time? (talk) 01:41, May 11, 2017 (UTC) *Italy **Merina Kingdom (North Madagascar) **San Marino *Republic of Venice *Republic of Napoli *Free Rhenish Republic *Nazi Republic of Bavaria *Free Duchy of Baden *Free Duchy of Wurttemberg *Nazi Republic Northern Germany **Regency Kingdom of Poland *Free Poland **Central Lithuania *Lviv Republic *Free Belorussia *Denmark **Iceland *Norway *Finland *Lithuania *Latvia *Estonia *Ireland User:Katie P Perry *Sweden *Spain *Portugal Katie P Perry (talk) (talk) 16:39, July 25, 2017 (UTC) *France **Anglo-French Vanuatu **Monaco **French Sahara **Tunisia **Mauritania **South Madagascar *Morocco *Saudi Arabia *Kingdom of Yemen *Kebbi Emirate *Netherlands *Egypt- **Anglo-Egyptian Sudan- *Belgian **Luxembourg *Ladakh *Great Britain- **Anglo-French Vanuatu- **Fiji- **Tonga- **Malaya- **N. Borneo- **Brunei- **Bachualand- **Anglo-Egyptian Sudan- **Kuwait- **Trucial States- **Batsutoland- **Swaziland- **Aden Port- **Hadramut- **Aden Colony- **British India (The Raj)- **British Ceylon- **Aden Protectorate- **Cyprus- **Malta- **Maldives- **Newfoundland- **Rhodesia *Oman- *Canada- *Prairie SSR- *South Africa- *New Zealand- *Australia- *Nepal- *Bhutan- *Afghanistan- Game play 1936.0 *Yugoslavia: We continue to try to address poverty in the worst affected places. 100 infantry are recruited. Farming and inter-ethnic friendship are encouraged. A literacy campaign is held in Vukovar and Belgarde. *Switzerland: The railways expand a bit farther into the mountains and banking is given a security check against any illegal activity by either Nazi or Communist fraudsters. We look forward to the 1936 Swiss Grand Prix! **Liechtenstein: Ten new cops are recited and a brewery opens in Vaduz. 1936.5 *Yugoslavia: We continue to look out for Ustaše and communist elements and infiltrators. The economy stays sluggish and we call on Switzerland for fiscal help, but don't mide they decline. **We accept the Swiss offer. *Portugal: The economy is crappy, but we draw on the empire and treat the more hardly in Angola and Mozambique to get cheep goods. The economy continues the reforms of the early 1930s. We remote farming and peasants' smallholdings are helped. **Portugal: We agree with the Swiss deal. *Xinjiang: We consolidate our holdings and attack political dissidents. *Chile: The economy is pants since none is buying much copper or saltpeter, but it is improving. The further rising tariffs, increasing internal demand, increasing control over the "flux and use" of foreign currency, foreign exchange controls, quotas and licences continue for imports and overseas fiscal activity to help continue to stabilise the economy. *Switzerland: We give 10,000 SF to Yugoslavia to invest roads and poultry farming. We would like 200 tones of free poultry over the next 10 years in exchange. We offer similar deals to Chile (considering copper mining and 50 tones of free copper) and Portugal (considering olive farming and 50 tones of free olives). **Liechtenstein: Ten more new cops are recited and a second (and last) brewery opens in Vaduz. We train athletes a bit more in athletics, cycling and shooting. 1937 :Prussia and Bavaria sign a customs union and begin to subvert Austria. *Yugoslavia: We recruit 500 troops and feel concerned about the rise of Nazism. We use the Swiss money to upgrade some roads and poultry farms in Serbia and Montenegro. We start giving poultry to Switzerland. The economy starts to pick up. *Xinjiang: We recruit a few dozen new troops, improve training, hold a literacy campaign secret and plot to attack Tibet some time soon secret. *Portugal: We continue to promote farming. We draw up several corporatist policies to help groups such as agricultural, business, ethnic, labour, military, patronage, or scientific affiliations, on the basis of their common interests. Both the nation's financiers and industrialists continue to accepted the extensive bureaucratic controls in return for assurances of minimal public ownership of economic enterprises and certain monopolistic\restricted-competition privileges. The convicted sailors from the 1936 naval revolt are moved from their current mainland jails to the Tarrafal prison camp on Cape Verde to house political prisoners, who will be worked to death making cheep produce. We upgrade sanitation in Dili, Madera and Goa. *Chile: We agree to the Swiss deal and invest the money in the roads and mines between Valparaiso and Santiago. 1937.5 :Chaos in Austria and it prepares to hold a referendum on an slush wit Bavaria. Prussia and Bavaria sign a mutual defence treaty. Prussia prepares to attack the Rhenish Republic. :Sorry for the late year turn, I am undergoing heavy dental work. The year will turn on midnight August 26th. *Yugoslavia:We begin to develop the roads in Slovenia and Belgrade. Yugoslavia send 500 troops to help guard the border with Austria. *Chile: We continue working on roads between Valparaiso and Santiago. We also promote the Catholic Church and a social and cultural norm. The economy perks up. *Portugal: We continue to fight communism, impose trade tariffs on remaining non-British or Brazilian goods, continue to develop plantations in Portuguese Guinea and start to revive the Portuguese economy. Category:Ripped planet 1936 (map game) Category:ASB-bias events Category:ASB- bias POD Category:Economy Category:Geo-political Category:20th Century game